


haikyuu head cannons

by akaashisthiccthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisthiccthighs/pseuds/akaashisthiccthighs
Summary: idk im bored so i make headcannons
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	haikyuu head cannons

-yaku creates monthly meetups for short people in volleyball for the sole purpose to not invite lev

-yamaguchi listen to death metal

-when iwa and tooru were little iwa promised him he would hurt anyone who hurt him and that's why iwa hits tooru so much cause no one hurt oikawa more than himself

-whenever kageyama fallows kenma around bokuto and kuroo record it and narrates like its a nature documentary(LMAO)

-when yamaguchi want attention from tsukki (and or cuddles) he dresses up in a dino onesie

-when kenma wants something from kuroo he slowly and deliberately starts pushing things off kuroo's desk until he pays attention to him

-kageyama is aware he looks like a blueberry so when he eats them he cries

-one of these days ,iwazumi just cant take it anymore. he grabs oikawa by his shoulders and looks him straight in his eyes. oikawa gasps in surprise and feels his face getting warmer. he asks iwa what are you doing, iwa replies by saying somthing i should have done a long time ago and headbutts oikawa as hard as possible (LMFAO)

-kenma is scared of dogs, he would often find himdelf hissing at the dog hiding behind kuroo whenever it tries to approach him-

-just imagine iwa doing pushups with oikawa underneath him so everytime he goes down placing kisses on oikawa and eventually they start making out alone the way

-when oikawa was little he would get nightmares and instead of going to his parents room he would climb on the roof and crawl over to iwazumis window next door and tap on the glass until would open his window and let him in and when iwa's mother walked into his room in the morning she would find the two curled up with eachother, even after highschool oikawa would still crawl over to iwa's window when he was having a bad dream or couldnt sleep, one day iwa decided to ask why he would always come over and oikawa would say " i can only get to sleep if im with iwa-chan" and from that night foward he would leave his window unlocked :) 

hope you enjoyed some of my headcannons :P


End file.
